Quel jour étrange, ce six juin
by Malicia SMA
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours fêtant le dixième anniversaire du site "Absolute Drarry", arrivé troisième. Le thème était "Les dix ans". Que s'est-il donc passé le 6 juin 1994 et que se passe-t-il le 6 juin 2004? Drarry.


Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde magique appartiennent à JKR.

Note: Ceci est l'OS que j'avais proposé au concours organisé par le site Absolute Drarry pour fêter leurs dix ans. Il est arrivé troisième et n'a donc pas été publié dans le fanzine.

**_Quel jour étrange, le six juin._**

_Un beau jour de juin, sur la terrasse d'une maison de campagne, discutaient deux jeunes hommes..._

« Comment vont les jumeaux ? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passé les voir.

-Ça va bien pour eux, leur boutique marche toujours autant. Mais il parait qu'ils ont fait exploser une partie de leur cuisine il y a quelques jours. Évidemment ils sont trop occupés pour passer nous voir alors maman est dans tous ses états, tu penses bien. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour arriver à ce résultat, grimaça Ron.

-Tu plaisantes, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas plus impatient que toi de découvrir leur dernière invention !

-Ouais, j'avoue, sourit le roux. Et toi, t'as toujours pas quitté ton Serpentard ?

-Non, fit Harry en souriant face à l'obstination de son meilleur ami. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, tu le sais bien.

-On peut toujours espérer, se renfrogna-t-il alors que Hermione s'installait face à eux à la table de la terrasse pour se joindre à la conversation. »

Régulièrement pendant ses jours de congé, Harry invitait les personnes avec qui il avait gardé contact après Poudlard. Ils en profitaient pour discuter de choses et d'autres, de leurs projets comme de leur passé. Et cette après-midi-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il ne manquait plus que Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat pour que la petite troupe soit au complet.

D'ailleurs ce dernier étonnait la plupart des personnes qui l'avaient connu autrefois. Car six ans après sa sortie de Poudlard, même s'il était toujours aussi maladroit et grassouillet, le jeune homme avait acquis une certaine confiance en lui qui lui permettait aujourd'hui d'être en passe de devenir l'un des principaux fournisseurs des apothicaires du Royaume-Uni.

Dean et Seamus, quant à eux, étaient colocataires et travaillaient tous les deux en apprentissage auprès d'un sorcier expérimenté. L'un exerçait son don pour le dessin tandis que l'autre apprenait à devenir éleveur et dresseur de chouettes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement avec un peu de retard, Neville avait déjà pris place et discutait tranquillement avec Hermione.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais chercher les boissons, fit la jeune femme après avoir souhaité le bonjour aux deux nouveaux arrivants. » Comme souvent ils en vinrent à parler de Malfoy, que Harry avait eu l'audace de choisir comme petit ami, au grand désespoir des Gryffondor.

Mais plus personne n'arrivait à trouver des sujets de moquerie sur Draco lorsqu'ils découvraient leurs cadeaux de Noël ou d'anniversaire. Ils connaissaient tous le manque d'inspiration de Harry pour les cadeaux, ils avaient tous deviné que le choix se faisait en couple. Et Draco Malfoy avait le don de toujours trouver le cadeau parfait.

Hermione revint les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel reposaient six verres, une carafe de jus de citrouille et un bol de glaçons. Harry se leva et la délesta de sa charge puis il posa le plateau sur la table et servit ses invités.

Les conversations reprirent et l'après-midi avança tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que l'autre propriétaire des lieux rentre du travail sur le coup de dix sept heures, en transplanant directement sur la terrasse. Il savait que Harry profiterait de son jour de congé pour réunir ses amis Gryffondor et vu la chaleur, ils ne seraient jamais restés dans la maison.

Le Serpentard salua d'abord son petit ami en l'embrassant brièvement, s'attirant ainsi des remarques moqueuses mais inoffensives de la part de ses invités, il avait l'habitude de toute façon.

Puis il salua négligemment les autres Gryffondor autour de la table avant d'entrer brièvement dans la maison pour déposer ses affaires et de revenir avec un verre afin de se joindre au groupe.

Il prit une des chaises posées contre le mur et s'installa à côté de Harry, forçant Ron à se décaler.

« Te gêne pas, surtout, se plaignit celui-ci.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis chez moi, après tout.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ? demanda Dean, interrompant les deux autres avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Ça vous dit qu'on sorte ? »

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu répondre, Draco, nonchalant, les informa que Harry et lui avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu.

« D'ailleurs, ce serait bien que vous pensiez à partir bientôt, ajouta-t-il en sirotant son verre.

-Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons prévu de sortir, répliqua Harry, peu satisfait de la remarque de son petit ami.

-Si, il y a quelque chose de prévu, je t'assure, répondit le blond, énigmatique. Et vraiment, sans vouloir vous chasser, ce serait bien qu'à dix-huit heures trente il n'y ait plus personne, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du groupe. Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver alors…

-Quelle mouche t'a piqué, Malfoy ? Demanda Neville. D'habitude tu es fier d'être un hôte irréprochable, et là tu serais capable de nous mettre dehors ?

-Vous n'êtes pas des invités, vous êtes des indésirables que je suis obligé de supporter, répondit-il d'un ton égal.

-Et bien, mes amis, se moqua Seamus. Retenons cette date, le six juin 2004. Draco Malfoy renonce à sa bonne éducation parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur !

-Fais attention, Draco. Tu deviens impulsif, où est donc passée la ruse qui t'a envoyé à Serpentard ? Renchérit Dean en riant.

-Je viens de réaliser que ça fait dix ans jour pour jour que nous avons sauvé Buck et Sirius, lança Hermione. C'était le six juin également.

-Dix ans déjà, soupira Harry, soudain nostalgique. »

Ron regarda son meilleur ami sourire tristement à sa tasse de thé, les yeux dans le vague. Il vit Draco poser sa main sur la cuisse de Harry et ce dernier la lui prendre avec douceur. Harry leva les yeux vers son petit ami et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

Ron se remémora à son tour cette journée, dix ans plus tôt. Il n'avait pas pu aller aider ses deux meilleurs amis parce qu'il avait une jambe cassée et était dans l'incapacité de quitter l'infirmerie. Il grimaça au souvenir de cette année là : Hermione avait été particulièrement surmenée et parfaitement infecte.

Il se souvenait d'ailleurs du fameux coup de poing que Hermione avait décoché à Malfoy quand il l'avait agacé au moment où il ne fallait. Tiens, mais n'était-ce pas quelques heures avant l'exécution de Buck ? Un peu avant que sa jambe ne soit cassée et qu'il ne soit condamné à rester à l'infirmerie? C'était donc le six juin également !

« Cela fait donc également dix ans jour pour jour que Hermione t'a mis son poing dans la figure ! C'est un de mes souvenirs préférés tu sais chérie, finit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. »

A ces paroles, Draco se sépara de Harry et se renfrogna.

« C'est un anniversaire beaucoup plus agréable que celui que vous venez d'évoquer, approuva Seamus.

-J'aurais trop aimé voir ça, soupira Neville avec envie.

-Neville ? Demandèrent Dean et Seamus.

-Et bien, Neville, fit Hermione, admirative. Je dois dire que la réussite professionnelle te va bien.

-Ouais, mec, approuva Ron. Tu devrais mettre ta timidité au placard !

-Oh, et bien merci. C'est juste que je suis d'excellente humeur. Et puis, c'est vrai, j'aurais bien voulu voir Hermione assez déchaînée pour mettre un coup de poing à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui avais fais de plus que d'habitude, Draco, mais tu as dû faire fort pour qu'elle te mette carrément un coup de poing plutôt qu'une claque comme le font habituellement les filles.

Draco ne répondit pas et continua de bouder, laissant malgré tout sa main sur la cuisse de Harry, remarquèrent-ils.

-C'est juste que Hermione était à prendre avec des pincettes à ce moment-là, elle avait pris toutes les options possibles et elle avait un emploi du temps de dingue. Elle était surmenée, expliqua Harry. Mais il n'empêche que tu l'avais mérité celui-là, Draco, reprocha-t-il. Tu n'étais pas des plus innocents dans les problèmes de Hagrid avec le Ministère.

-C'était de la faute de mon père, tu le sais bien.

-Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de Pensine pour voir ça, soupira Seamus.

-Non mais, je vous en prie, moquez-vous de moi, s'indigna Draco en exagérant visiblement. Moi, personnellement j'adorerais visionner ce fameux moment où Susan t'a largué en très grandes pompes.

-Laissons plutôt le passé où il est, trancha Harry qui savait que les délires de Dean et Seamus pouvaient aller très loin.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, approuva Draco avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Il appréciait que Harry refuse de montrer ce souvenir un peu humiliant pour lui afin de ne pas le froisser. Il était vraiment sous le charme de cet adorable Gryffondor. Et il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec lui pour lui montrer combien leur passé chaotique était loin derrière eux. Bon d'accord, il était aussi mort de trouille à cause de ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée.

« Mais moi je peux te le montrer, si tu veux, proposa Ron. »

Mais Hermione monta eu créneau et le rabroua :

« Non ! Harry a raison, passons à autre chose. Tu aimerais que je montre le souvenir de tes exploits culinaires sans magie ?

-Non, grogna-t-il en rougissant, s'attirant les moqueries des autres jeunes hommes autour de la table, surtout de la part de Draco qui ne se priva pas. Mais j'essaierai quand même de me souvenir de cette date, bougonna-t-il enfin. »

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête en souriant. Ron était tellement buté.

« Au fait, Draco, c'était ton anniversaire hier, vous avez fait quelque chose de spécial ?

-La journée non, Blaise, Pansy et Théo sont passé me voir au travail, ils ne l'ont pas dit mais je crois qu'ils me préparent quelque chose pour ce week-end.

-Tu as eu des cadeaux ? demanda Seamus.

-Seamus, non mais n'importe quoi! Dit Hermione en roulant des yeux tandis que l'Irlandais haussait les épaules.

-Ben quoi ?

-Toi et les cadeaux… soupira Draco. Sache que je ne vis pas pour recevoir des cadeaux, mais que ceux que Harry m'a offert étaient très beaux.

-Et il a inventé quoi cette fois ? demanda Ron, qui cherchait des idées pour l'anniversaire de Hermione au mois de septembre, il s'y prenait à l'avance parce qu'il ne savait jamais quoi choisir.

-Ah, ça… c'est un mystère ! Répondit Harry à la place de Draco.

-Oh, allez, Harry dis-nous !

-Draco, tu vas bien nous le dire ? Supplia Dean.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il à la grande joie des Gryffondor. Il m'a offert plusieurs films que je voulais voir depuis un moment, des livres aussi, et il m'a emmené au restaurant. Le même que celui de notre premier rendez-vous ensemble. »

Draco sourit en repensant à ce souvenir. Ça l'avait touché que Harry l'emmène là-bas. Il savait que Harry n'était pas du tout romantique, mais l'effort qu'il avait fait pour Draco valait tout l'or et tous les cadeaux du monde.

Harry, le voyant sourire et devinant pourquoi, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Il savait combien Draco était fleur bleue, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de choisir un restaurant qui aurait bousculé son romantisme, alors il avait réservé dans un de ses restaurants préférés.

Et puis c'était aussi une façon de fêter leur cinq ans ensemble. Harry ne se souvenait plus exactement de la date mais c'était à peu près au moment des examens de fin d'année. Donc début juin. Pour deux mecs ils étaient plutôt mièvres depuis la veille, songea Harry, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'embrasser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ils avaient passé une si bonne soirée…

« En fait, fit Ron, fidèle à lui-même, ça faisait un cadeau acceptable pour Malfoy ce coup de poing dans la figure, il y a dix ans !

-Weasley, grinça Draco sous les rires de tous les autres.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? S'étonna faussement Ron.

-Granger a mis mon anniversaire sur le tapis pour que nous arrêtions de discuter de ce fameux coup de poing d'il y a dix ans.

-Oh, grimaça Ron, réalisant qu'il venait une fois de plus de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Oui, « Oh », reprit Draco en se moquant un peu de lui, après tout il l'aimait bien, Weasel, même s'il manquait de subtilité. »

Les conversations reprirent doucement puis Draco se leva soudainement, et regardant sa montre, fit à ses invités :

« Excusez-moi mais je crois que je vais devoir vous mettre dehors.

-Quel manque de savoir vivre ! Rétorqua Harry, outré que Draco mette ses invités à la porte.

-Laisse, Harry, le rassura Hermione. Il est temps que tout le monde rentre chez soi. Et ça tombe bien car Ron a du ménage à faire !

-Quoi ! s'exclama ledit Ron. En quel honneur ?

-Parce que tu as mis le foutoir dans la cuisine ! Lui rappela Hermione. Et que je ne vais pas ranger à ta place !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas ta bonniche !

-Peut-être, mais moi je suis…

-RON ! Coupa Harry. Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, ça pourrait te coûter cher, prévint-il. »

Harry savait que son meilleur ami avait des difficultés à changer son mode de fonctionnement. Pour lui, c'était à la femme de ranger et de nettoyer, comme il avait vu faire sa mère. Mais Hermione n'était pas Molly et elle avait un emploi très prenant. D'ailleurs, Harry voyait plutôt Ron céder à Hermione et s'arrêter de travailler quelques années pour s'occuper des enfants alors que sa femme serait en charge de ramener un salaire pour la famille.

Après avoir évité de près la crise de couple de Ron et Hermione, les cinq Gryffondor prirent assez rapidement congé de leur ami sous le regard étrange mais pressant d'un ancien Serpentard légèrement stressé.

Dès que le dernier eut passé la cheminée, Draco ferma la maison, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir. Mais Harry ne se souvenait vraiment pas quelle sortie était prévu ce soir.

« C'était si terrible ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans ? Questionna Draco en s'approchant de son petit-ami, il avait bien remarqué son regard troublé quand le sujet avait été abordé un peu plus tôt. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté de ça, mais visiblement ça te hante toujours un peu.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps ce jour-là. L'exécution de Buck puis l'enlèvement de Ron, la vérité sur mon parrain, les Détraqueurs. Ensuite le Retourneur de temps et tout ce qui en a découlé : les sauvetages de Buck et de Sirius, surtout… Je me rends compte maintenant que je t'en parle que c'était vraiment mal barré au départ, quand même.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu faisais pour t'attirer autant d'ennuis…soupira Draco.

-Moi, par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es allé provoquer Hermione, en général c'était moi ta cible, demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Justement, je voyais bien que vous ne vous entendiez plus cette année-là.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, vous étiez des cibles plus faciles si vous étiez séparés. Du moins je le croyais. Je ne sais même plus ce que je lui ai dit pour qu'elle frappe, fit Draco en secouant la tête. »

Harry remit machinalement en place les mèches blondes de Draco tout en essayant de se remémorer la scène. Il fronça les sourcils puis le souvenir lui revint.

« Tu as fait une mauvaise réflexion au sujet de l'exécution de Buck, répondit Harry qui ne se remémorait plus les mots exacts. L'Hippogriffe.

-Oh. Et elle y tenait tant que ça à ce poulet ? Grimaça Draco qui n'avait jamais apprécié cette « bestiole ».

-Pas à l'animal en lui-même, mais plutôt à la justice. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé avec Hagrid pour essayer de sauver Buck. Mais la corruption a été la plus forte. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Accentué aussi par le fait qu'elle était épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Elle était à bout et elle a craqué.

-D'un côté, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle me frappe moi plutôt que mon père ou le Ministre.

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait lorsqu'elle t'a cogné ?

-Mal.

-Draco, soupira Harry en devinant que la scène avait plus secoué son petit-ami qu'il ne le voulait l'avouer. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord, mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que je parle de ça, je te préviens. Je me suis senti vraiment humilié. Car mon père m'avait toujours appris que les hommes et les sangs purs étaient supérieurs aux femmes et aux enfants de moldus. C'était très humiliant, parce qu'être frappé par elle me rabaissait à un rang inférieur au sien. Heureusement que j'ai changé en dix ans. »

Pour clore la discussion et avant que Harry ne réponde, Draco embrassa rapidement son petit ami et le tira vers leur chambre. Il avait prévu quelque chose et comptait bien que tout soit parfait, s'attarder sur le passé était inutile.

Le lit était intact malgré une tenue soigneusement pliée que Draco avait rapidement placé sur l'oreiller de Harry alors qu'il déposait ses affaires dans la maison un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci se demandait vraiment ce qui avait piqué Draco lorsqu'il lui demanda d'enfiler la tenue.

Après une rapide douche, il enfila sa tenue de gala, celle que Draco avait choisie au tout début de leur relation alors que les dîners mondains étaient nombreux et qu'ils se devaient d'y être présents, c'était un ou deux ans après la fin de la guerre.

Il s'étonna que Draco ne se change pas mais ne fit pas de remarque, se rendant compte de son angoisse, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais à la de la tenue qu'il lui avait demandé de mettre, ça devait être une autre sortie de couple, même s'il n'arrivait pas à deviner quel genre d'endroit nécessitait qu'il revête sa robe de gala.

Quand il fut complètement vêtu, il sentit Draco glisser un foulard devant ses yeux et l'attacher derrière sa tête. Il sentit son compagnon le guider vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit, attendant les demandes de Draco.

Mais curieusement, rien ne vint, seulement le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Puis il entendit les froissements du tissu tandis qu'il s'habillait près de lui. Il l'entendit retourner dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer.

Draco prit sa main et le tira vers lui. Il lui recommanda de bien s'accrocher car il allait les faire transplaner.

Devant Harry s'étendait un paysage magnifique. Il y avait une grande mare, ou un petit étang, l'un ou l'autre, tout entouré d'arbres scintillants. Les bruits et les chants des oiseaux étaient magnifiques aux oreilles du jeune homme qui se sentit tout de suite charmé par ce lieu. En observant un peu mieux il s'avéra que les arbres luisaient grâce à des centaines de petites fées qui émettaient un halo vert doré.

Harry adorait vraiment la nature et ce spectacle était merveilleux à ses yeux, à ses oreilles, à son nez aussi. L'air était complètement saturé de l'odeur de la myriade de fleurs qui poussaient sur toute la surface d'herbe verte et grasse.

En se retournant vers Draco, sa première constatation fut qu'il était vraiment magnifique, très élégant dans sa robe de gala. Elle était bleu nuit avec quelques rares reflets argents qui réussissaient à mettre en valeur la chevelure de Draco, retenue par un ruban accordé à la robe.

Puis, son regard fut attiré par le kiosque qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. La base était en pierre blanche passée, l'armature en métal peinte de vert, forgée en de nombreuses et complexes arabesques, toutes décorées de fleurs blanches. Les rampes d'escalier étaient du même type que l'armature. Le toit d'ardoises dépassait de chaque côté du petit pavillon octogonal, formant un auvent qui, pensa Harry, devait permettre de protéger les promeneurs et les admirateurs de la nature, de la pluie et du vent.

« C'est magnifique…

-N'est-ce pas ? Sourit Draco.

-Mais que faisons-nous là ?

-Tu vas voir. Viens. »

Draco prit la main du brun et le tira vers les marches du kiosque. Lorsque Draco se décala sur le côté, Harry découvrit une autre scène magnifique.

Au centre du kiosque, une table pour deux était dressée avec de l'argenterie des plus fines pour les couverts et les bougeoirs, des verres de cristal, une nappe blanche saupoudrée de poussière dorée, des chaises rembourrées comme à l'époque des grandes monarchies, sûrement ces chaises avaient-elle un nom mais Harry l'ignorait. Tout cela semblait sorti d'un tableau.

Le long du kiosque, courrait une banquette recouverte de couvertures et de coussins, le tout dans les tons verts pour se fondre dans le décor. La nature était magnifique et ceux qui avaient fait construire ce kiosque l'avaient bien compris puisqu'il permettait de l'observer sans la détruire.

« Assied-toi, invita Draco en lui présentant une chaise.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda son compagnon en prenant place.

-Nous sommes dans une des parties les plus externes du domaine Malfoy. C'est un endroit que j'ai découvert après la guerre, pendant ma première année d'études. Dès que je suis tombé dessus j'ai voulu te la montrer, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Et puis j'attendais le moment idéal pour t'emmener ici.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ? J'espère que ça ne les dérange pas que nous nous invitions dans leur domaine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont en Suède en ce moment, et même s'ils revenaient, ils ne passeraient pas par ici. Je ne sais même pas s'ils connaissent cet endroit. C'est un lieu plutôt romantique et aucun de mes parents ne l'est particulièrement.

-Contrairement à toi, sourit Harry.

-Contrairement à moi, avoua Draco en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. C'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils soient absents. C'est un moment très intime où je ne veux que nous deux. Mince, je serais mortifié si quelqu'un passait par là.

-J'en conclu que tout n'est pas décoré comme ça habituellement, non ? Plaisanta Harry pour le détendre.

-Non, normalement il n'y a que la banquette pour observer les fées. Tu les as vues?

-Oui, je les ai aperçues. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des fées en Angleterre. Elles se cachent, visiblement.

-Et je ne crois pas que mon père le sache, continua Draco. Sinon il s'en venterait sûrement.

-Je suppose. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ton père.

-Non, nous sommes là pour une surprise !

-Une bonne surprise ? Taquina Harry.

-Une bonne surprise. J'espère !

-Allons détends-toi, chéri.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, nia le jeune homme blond. Je ne suis pas du tout nerveux.

-Très bien, mangeons alors, fit son compagnon, pas vraiment dupe.

-Espèce de goinfre, tu ne penses donc qu'à manger ! Plaisanta Draco.

-Et oui, chéri, je suis un homme : je mange, je dors et je fais l'amour, ce sont mes seuls centres d'intérêt !

-Quels clichés ! Les hommes ne sont pas romantiques alors ?

-Non, Répondit Harry avec un air faussement sérieux. Sauf les tapettes bien sûr, se moqua-t-il enfin.

-Et bien chéri, merci de te payer ma tête, répliqua Draco, pince-sans-rire.

-Si ce n'est pas drôle, pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens de rire ? Et puis je ne me moque pas, je te taquine. Sinon tu prendrais la grosse tête. »

A ces mots, Draco éclata de rire, complètement détendu, remarqua son compagnon. Le premier plat du repas profita de ce moment pour apparaître dans leurs assiettes. Ils commencèrent donc à manger tout en discutant.

« Avoue, tu aimes quand même ça, que je sois romantique, taquina Draco en servant un autre verre de vin rouge à son compagnon.

-Bien sûr, tout le monde aime un peu ça, je pense. Ou alors c'est moi qui le deviens un peu. Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'aimer les hommes, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Chacun a sa façon d'exprimer son amour. Toi tu es romantique et tu aimes avoir de petites attentions pour moi comme ce dîner aux chandelles.

-Et tu aimes ces attentions. Et je sais que tu adores quand je t'embrasse, lança le blond avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu es sûr ? Interrogea son compagnon en rougissant.

-Parfaitement !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet en désignant le plat de viande qui venait d'apparaître dans son assiette.

-C'est du sanglier, répondit Draco, amusé par le regard d'enfant curieux que posait l'autre sorcier sur son assiette. »

Ainsi continua leur repas, dans la lumière déclinante du jour, puis ils observèrent le magnifique couché de soleil qui se reflétait dans le petit étang devant eux, Harry appuyé sur le rebord en pierre et Draco, derrière lui, qui l'enlaçait.

Ensuite Draco alluma les bougies et l'ambiance se fit encore plus romantique mais son angoisse revint au galop car plus la soirée avançait, plus il se demandait s'il serait assez courageux pour faire sa demande.

Alors que le dessert apparaissait dans leurs assiettes, les deux amants se regardaient l'un l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées. Draco se demandait s'il allait y arriver, tandis qu'Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait bien angoisser ainsi son compagnon. Son travail peut-être ? Mais il n'y avait pas de raison, et il lui en aurait parlé. Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec leur couple, mais quoi ? Et puis pourquoi faire tant de mystère ?

Ils avalèrent la pâtisserie française au nom à coucher dehors que le brun était incapable de prononcer puis Draco prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et se posta à côté de Harry.

Il lui prit la main, lui demandant muettement de se lever et le dirigea vers les banquettes qui couraient sur tout le pourtour du kiosque. Ils s'assirent et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Être à ce point anxieux ne ressemblait pas à Draco.

Sous le regard un peu inquiet de Harry, Draco prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il inspira profondément, et malgré les battements affolés de son cœur, il se lança :

« Harry, ça fait maintenant bientôt treize ans que nous nous connaissons, cinq ans exactement aujourd'hui que nous nous sommes parlés pour la première fois sans nous insulter ou nous battre. Nous sommes en couple depuis quatre ans et depuis deux ans nous vivons ensemble. Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en serrant les mains de Harry qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que nous nous connaissons, nous avons même l'avantage de connaître les défauts et les pires côtés de l'autre. Et depuis tout ce temps, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi. Alors, Harry Potter, fit-il solennellement en s'agenouillant. Harry Potter, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ? »

Harry fixa son compagnon pendant une ou deux secondes, choqué, avant de sourire et de le relever.

« Oui, Draco, je veux t'épouser, répondit-il en serrant entre les siennes les mains de Draco. »

Le blond tira Harry pour qu'il se lève à son tour. Face à face, ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant, les larmes aux yeux, pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Draco se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement son désormais fiancé, tellement soulagé qu'il avait l'impression de planer.

« Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu étais si nerveux.

-Oui. Au point de mettre à la porte tes amis Gryffondor, répondit Draco d'un ton aussi léger que son humeur.

-Pas de bague ? Taquina le sorcier brun.

-Non, je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas vraiment. Et puis c'est surtout un gage d'attention pour les femmes, et tu n'es pas une femme et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'as pas besoin d'une bague pour respecter ta promesse.

-Et quelle promesse ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Celle de te marier avec moi et celle de me supporter jusqu'à ma mort, asséna fermement le blond en passant ses bras autour des hanches de son compagnon avant de rapprocher leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

-Alors j'espère que tu ne mourras que dans très longtemps, pour je puisse profiter de ta présence pendant des décennies et des décennies, approuva Harry en passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco, pour s'adapter à leur nouvelle position.

-Tu as l'air sûr de toi. Et tu as intérêt, tu sais, parce que je n'accepterai pas que tu t'en ailles, une fois mariés. Même fiancés, d'ailleurs, tu es à moi, maintenant !

-Tu es trop possessif, sourit Harry en se serrant tout de même contre Draco.

-Tu veux juste cacher que tu es touché. Je te connais Harry, tu critiques mes défauts et tu te serres contre moi, devina Draco en ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de sourire, Harry était vraiment trop adorable pour son propre bien.

-Ça veut juste dire que nous sommes bien accordés. Dis, interrogea-t-il en se reculant de quelques centimètres, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui ça fait cinq ans que nous avons eu notre première vraie conversation civilisée ?

-Oui. C'était le six juin.

-Et tu t'en souviens ? »

Harry était clairement incrédule. Lui-même parvenait à oublier son propre anniversaire, alors se souvenir de leur anniversaire de « seconde rencontre », c'était impossible pour lui.

« Je m'en souviens parce que c'était le lendemain de mon anniversaire, je m'étais dit que c'était un beau cadeau d'avoir une seconde chance avec toi.

-Et bien je suis ravi de t'avoir fait ce cadeau. Surtout en sachant combien nous sommes heureux aujourd'hui.

-Et moi donc. Tu me plaisais déjà mais je n'étais pas sûr que ça durerait ni que nous pourrions nous supporter. Je n'étais même pas sûr que je te plaisais.

-Et regarde où nous en sommes maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble, heureux, et nous allons nous marier. Tu crois qu'il y a dix ans, nous aurions pu croire qu'une chose pareille arriverait ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais au moins, cet anniversaire-là tu ne l'oublieras pas. Le six juin, le jour où cette chère Granger m'a mis son poing dans la figure, le jour où nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés pour la première fois, et aujourd'hui le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.

-Il faudra fêter ça dans dix ans, alors !

-Pas seulement dans dix ans ! Tous les ans ! S'il te plaît ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, Draco aimait vraiment leurs petites sorties en tête à tête, au restaurant ou ailleurs.

Vraiment, quand ils avaient discuté des dix ans du sauvetage de Sirius et du coup de poing d'Hermione, il était loin de se douter que quelques heures plus tard Draco le demanderait en mariage.

C'était vraiment un jour étrange, que le six juin…

**FIN**


End file.
